


Morning After

by NancyBrown



Series: Rabbit Hole AU [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast and everything after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampire's Pheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vampire%27s+Pheonix).



> Spoilers: None really but CoE to be safe  
> Author's Note: Vampire's Phoenix became the coolest person on the planet for commenting on "Wonderland," so in gratitude, I offered her a story. She wanted more from the same AU. I could oblige. It was going to be a drabble, and then it grew a bit.

The intoxicating aroma of toast and bacon woke him, and his mouth curled into a smile; Lisa must have awakened and started breakfast. Ianto opened his eyes. Lisa opened hers at the same time, and they spent a confused moment looking at one another.

"Jack?" she said, and he remembered. Last night. Date. And then, unexpectedly, a guest.

"Has to be," he said, pulling on sweat pants and a shirt.

In the kitchen, Jack had just set a plate of eggs in front of Callie, while Kyle munched Cheerios in large handfuls.

"Good morning! You're just in time to start the coffee." No explanations, no excuses. Only Jack, making breakfast for everyone like it was his job. The pans sizzled, and Ianto's stomach rumbled.

He started the coffee. It was easier than arguing.

"Here you go," Jack said, and put a plate down at Ianto's spot. "I did the eggs the way you like them. Moist but not gooey, white pepper and a hint of cheese." The bacon was perfect, too.

"Thank you." It was half in question, but Jack already seemed to know everything about him, and this wasn't any stranger than the rest.

Lisa brought Isabelle with her. "Good morning. Why are you here?"

Later, he would tell Ianto about second chances over a bottle of very good wine in front of a warm fire, long after the children were abed. Later, he would whisper secrets into Lisa's mouth, about desire and death, as the three of them moved desperately into one another against the closing of a darkness only Jack could see. Later, it would make no more sense to either one but the time for questions would be long past.

Much later, the answer would be written invisibly on the walls of the house they found within walking distance of the school. Much later, they would hear it in the silence of the bedroom their families were told was Jack's but was somehow always free when guests came to visit, at least until Rhiannon figured things out on her own. Much later, it would reflect, annoyed, in Rhys' eyes as once again he watched all five kids while everyone went to investigate a space cruiser downed outside Swansea.

Much, much later, he would tell Callie, Kyle, and Isabelle's children they would never lack for a protector, as he had already told Steven's kids, but they already knew Grandpa Jack always talked like that, and he was just one of the wonderful secrets they must keep forever.

Now, he said, "First, breakfast. Then we have a very busy day ahead of us."

"I don't work for you yet," said Ianto. "I haven't said yes."

"You will." The confidence in his voice made Ianto believe him, and he shivered. "But today isn't about that."

"So what _is_ it about?" Lisa asked, settling Isabelle in a bouncing chair, then sitting down to her own plate.

"Dinosaur!" said Kyle. Ianto and Lisa stared at him while Jack laughed and laughed.

VVVVV


End file.
